Horsing Around
" " is the eleventh episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis This year's Animals Week is dedicated to horses, which Julia doesn't like. Michelle however loves them. Who will end up being on the cover of Fashion Pet? Plot The episode starts with Michelle rushing to Mr. Grasso and Madame Forbes who will announce the animal for Fashion-Pet asking Lilith and Tasha if her outfit is okay for the event. Then Rita tells the Indies, Julia has won for the past 3 years. The animal chosen is horses which is to Julia's dismay as she has had a bad past with them as her hair color is similar to hay so it is a target for horses. Madame Forbes announces that an event is taking place with horses but the students must lock the stable gates at the end of the ride. A montage is shown of everyone riding their horses and adding accessories for them that Madame Forbes assess them on. Julia is rated low while Michelle is rated high and is put on Madame Forbes list and wears a badge given by Rania. In the canteen, Julia is raging to Rita and Dory about her being assessed low but Michelle is breaking her record. Madame Forbes and Mr. Grasso walk past the Beautiful People commenting how well Michelle has done and this year she may as well overtake Julia's record. Upon hearing this, Julia rages again and then has a plan and leaves the canteen immediately. Dory asks if she can have Julia's leftover fries. Julia is seen to go to the stables with paint and heads to Blossom to try and paint her however, Blossom escapes leaving the stables and Julia's hair and clothes rough. In the Indie Girls' Room, Michelle finds out she won the Fashion-Pet awards with Blossom. Tasha and Lilith are so happy for Michelle and Blossom that Lilith comments Julia's reign is over. Michelle says that she must get a photo taken and Tasha urges them to go the stables. At the stables, Madame Forbes, Mr. Grasso, the cameraman and various other PINY students aren't in a happy mood. Michelle asks why and is told it is because Michelle didn't follow the instructions and didn't close the stable gates, even though it was because Julia was tampering with them. Michelle comments that she is sure she did close the gates. Julia turns on the lights and comments that because Michelle doesn't have her horse, Queen and Julia should be on the cover. Suddenly, Lilith figures out there are heart-shaped footsteps right next to Blossom's gate which match with Julia's, Julia begins to lie and says that it was her and there is no conclusive proof. Just then Blossom enters the stable with Julia's Brooch proving it was her. She explains she was desperate to be on the cover that's why she did that. Madame Forbes promises her she will be on the cover. The episode ends with Michelle and Blossom in the cover's foreground and Julia (with mud and hay all over her) in the background. Characters Major Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper Minor Characters * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * William Bradley * Sam Ryan * Mr. Grasso * Madame Forbes * Lisa * James Fairchild (background) * Yumiko (background) * Lindsay Sparkles (background) * Piny Students * Blossom Featured Song * Ready to Fly Trivia * This is the first episode to have an Ending Card. Cultural references * At the end of the episode, the song "Bad Girl" by Dave James and Keith Beauvais can be heard. "Who's a bad girl now? I'm such a bad, bad girl." * This was the first time Julia had lost the competition. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1